


Danno vs Trampoline

by M_Mary93



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: ACL, Cast - Freeform, Crutches, Danno - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Meniscus, Things doesn't go as planned, Torn ACL, Trampoline, brace - Freeform, danno showing off, fracture, knee, knee immobilizer, knee injury, ligament damage, torn meniscus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mary93/pseuds/M_Mary93
Summary: Danno shows up at the Five-0 headquarters with crutches and a knee immobilizer. Chin is curious, so is Kono.





	

**Okay, so this is my first FIVE-0 fic. So we’ll see how it goes…**

**Had a bit of fun writing this. I guess this will be a one-shot thing, but I hope you enjoy!**

“Whoa, brah! What happened to you?” Chin asked at the sight of the crutches.

“He… Um… He…” Steve started, trying his best to keep a smirk off his face. He failed and gave in to the laughter bubbling in his chest.

“Come on, Steve… It’s not funny!” Danny growled, gripping tighter around the handholds of his crutches. He probably would have used his hands to gesture wildly, if they weren’t preoccupied with the crutches.

“From my point of view it was almost hilarious…”

“Well, you didn’t have to feel it!” Danny said and scowled up at his tall partner. “I had to feel it! I STILL FEEL IT!”

Steve’s expression fell a little as he remembered that his best friend was in pain.

“What were you doing?” Chin asked, still hoping for a real answer to his question.

“Trampoline.” Danny answered, letting out a controlled breath. “I was on a trampoline…”

“You know there should be a general age limit on those things… I don’t really think anyone above the age of 25 have anything to do on those things…” Chin commented as he leaned on the computer table.

“Yeah-yeah… I do…”

“He was showing off to Grace…” Steve explained, “Was doing good too, for a while…”

“And how much damage did you manage to make?”

“Ruptured my ACL, screwed up the medial meniscus.” Danny fussed as he hobbled towards the chair standing at the back wall, “Plus, I fractured my kneecap. I was wearing shorts, it was a horrible sight!”

Chin looked over from Danny to Steve, who nodded to confirm Danny’s claim. His eyes then traveled down to the knee immobilizer around the shortest team-member’s leg.

“Fractured? Shouldn’t you be in a cast then?”

“I’m not scheduled for surgery before the day after tomorrow…” Danny mumbled as he lowered himself down onto the chair. “They didn’t want to go through the trouble with a cast for that short period of time…”

Chin nodded.

“And I have to say I’m grateful for that, because I can’t imagine how bad a cast will feel in this heat! I mean, ending up with a cast back in Jersey was bad enough. But here? It must be like having an oven clamped around your leg!”

“Trust me, it won’t be that bad…” Steve tried to offer some words of comfort.

“Trust you? Really?” Danny was about ready to bite Steve’s head off, “That’s exactly what you said before you prodded my knee!”

“Hey, I had to check how bad it was!”

“You saw it! YOU DIDN’T NEED TO TOUCH IT TO KNOW HOW BAD IT WAS!!!”

“I called the ambulance…”

“After you offered to drive me yourself! I know your driving, your driving was the last thing my knee needed right then! I even had to shout at you to call the ambulance!” Danny shouted.

“I’m sorry, Danno…” Steve sighed.

“It’s alright… It’s fine… You got me to the hospital, and you drove me home afterwards. You actually remembered to drive soft too…”

“How did Grace take it?”

“A lot better than her father…” Danny answered, running a rough hand over his face. “I’m not sure whether it’s the camping trip we had with the Aloha girls, or if she’s army nurse material… But she didn’t even shudder… I on the other hand, cried like a little baby…”   

“I think she might have spent a little too much time with uncle Steve…” Chin grinned.

“What? No…” Steve sputtered.

“I think Chin might be right. Last thing I heard, she wanted to join the Navy after she finishes high school…” Kono said as she entered the room. “What happened to your leg?”

“Busted it…” Danny sighed, “ACL, meniscus and patella…”

“Oh crap! Are you alright?”

“My leg hurts like hellfire… No…”

Kono stepped closer, studying the brace around Danny’s leg. “When did it happen?”

“Yesterday, around 4 p.m.”

“So… They haven’t fixed it yet?”

Danny nodded, “Not before Thursday…”

“That sucks…” Kono winced in sympathy, “You want me to find you a chair for your leg?”

“That would be nice…” Danny answered, gritting his teeth as the pain in his leg sharpened. Then he gestured to his leg brace. “Damn thing is throbbing A LOT!”

As Kono came back with the chair, Danny let out a giggle.

“What?” Steve asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“There’s one good thing to come out of this…”

“And what might that be, Danno?”

“You won’t be putting me in situations where I get shot at for at least 8 weeks!” Danny practically beamed at McGarrett.

“Hey, it doesn’t happen _that often_!”

“No… Nonononooo…” Danny let his arms dance freely as he objected to Steve’s statement. “It happens ALL the time. A couple of times a week AT LEAST! Just because you don’t have the ability to feel fear doesn’t mean that all of your friends, mainly me, doesn’t feel fear too!”

“Okay… There might have been a few occasions where we got shot after…”

“I have at least eight scars stating that I have in fact been shot, not shot after!”

“There’s no way I’m gonna win this, is there?”

“No, babe…”

Steve nodded in defeat. “Sorry, brah…”

**Okay… Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
